thegmdfanficworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Koratva Dairy-Pub
The '''Koratva Dairy-Pub '''is a mouse bar specializing in dairy-based food & drinks (this sort of establishment is referred to as a "milkbar" or "moloko mesto" by Nadsat-speakers, though the latter term seems to be more popular among rodent-folk); it was built into the basement of an abandoned human's pub in Mouse London http://mouseavenger.deviantart.com/art/GMD-A-Clockwork-Rodent-Prev-87774368 (the end, district, & mouse street where the Dairy-Pub is located have yet to be specified). Based on the Korova Milkbar in the controversial cult-classic "A Clockwork Orange", the Koratva Dairy-Pub is a favorite haunt & hangout for teenage rebel Alex DeMaus & his gang of street thugs known as the Mouse Droogs. History Of The Koratva Dairy-Pub To be announced. Appearance & Design The Koratva Dairy-Pub, in appearance & design, is quite similar (though not exactly identical) to its human-world counterpart, the Korova Milkbar. The walls of the building are painted a pitch-black all over, decorated in various places with wooden pop-out letters in groovy white font that spell out the names of some of the Dairy-Pub's specialty drinks (e.g., 'Milkplus', 'Moloko Latte', 'Vellocet', 'Synthmesc', 'Drencrom', etc.). The floor of the Dairy-Pub is made out of the cement floor of the human's basement that houses the establishment, but the once-gray ground was covered over with dark-teal paint when the Dairy-Pub was first built, & the floor remains that color to this very day. Going around the perimeter of the Dairy-Pub is a white wooden wainscot positioned just above the floor, at the bottom of the walls. Many electric lightbulbs have been installed inside the Dairy-Pub, filling the building with a soft yellow glow that adds to its relaxed, leisurely atmosphere. The furniture in the Dairy-Pub is mainly comprised of plush turquoise couches & several white fiberglass statues & sculptures of scantily-dressed mouse ladies in two-piece, maroon-colored "slave-girl" outfits. The statues & sculptures feature the mouse ladies they portray in either "seductive stances" http://mouseavenger.deviantart.com/art/GMD-A-Clockwork-Rodent-Prev-87774368 or uncomfortable-looking poses (for example, a few sculptures serving as tables show mouse ladies literally bent-over backwards, with all their paws & feet resting flat on the ground). All the statues & sculptures of the mouse ladies are adorned with silver chains & paw-cuffs that bind their wrists & ankles, as well as garish make-up & large, curly wigs in bright, fluorescent colors (like fuschia, lime-green, or purple). A number of the statues at the Koratva Dairy-Pub serve as what the patrons call 'moloko-mannequins', which provide drinks to the Dairy-Pub's customers. A coin (usually a half-crown) is inserted into a small slot on the left side of the large, box-shaped stand supporting the moloko-mannequin; then, the customer proceeds to pull the red handle of a lever that's placed right next to the coin-slot, & this causes "special kinds of moloko" http://mouseavenger.deviantart.com/art/GMD-A-Clockwork-Rodent-Prev-87774368 to flow from the statues' mouths (in a manner similar to that of a fountain-head or a gargoyle) & into the customers' empty glasses. (These special kinds of moloko are elaborated on in greater detail in the following section.) Food & Beverages Served At The Dairy-Pub Regular Moloko "Regular moloko" (i.e., milk without any substances added to it) can be ordered from a Koratva Dairy-Pub waiter / waitress, & is served in a variety of flavors--namely, plain, chocolate, strawberry, & banana. The plain, chocolate, & strawberry flavors of regular moloko are all very popular with the Dairy-Pub's patrons, according to a 1900 customer survey taken by the owners of the establishment, while banana is usually considered to be the least-popular flavor (its overall popularity, in that same survey, was listed as a mere 5%, compared to 29% for strawberry, 30% for plain, & 36% for chocolate). Milkplus Further information to be announced. Moloko Latte Further information to be announced. Cheese Donuts Further information to be announced. More to come soon. Other Interesting Information About The Dairy-Pub To be announced. GMD Fanfics Featuring The Koratva Dairy-Pub *A Clockwork Rodent *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *Baker Street Tales *More Baker Street Tales *Even More Baker Street Tales *After The Golden Years More to come soon. References 1, 2, & 3: http://mouseavenger.deviantart.com/art/GMD-A-Clockwork-Rodent-Prev-87774368 More to come soon. External Links *A preview of the fanfiction story "A Clockwork Rodent", which has some scenes set in the Koratva Dairy-Pub More to come soon. Category:Drinking establishments in Mouse London